<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smooth Criminal by iambatman_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430967">Smooth Criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambatman_me/pseuds/iambatman_me'>iambatman_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambatman_me/pseuds/iambatman_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine always tried to do the right thing until he decided to do Kurt (SerialKiller!Kurt)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three is a charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by the amazing Cherik fic called “Charles’ Killer” by luchia (https://archiveofourown.org/works/252564).You should really read that but this will then just be a pale imitation afterwards. Also sorry for turning Kurt into a serial killer (oops).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a tiring day at work, Blaine trudged his way home. Home was a single room flat. Some days it felt like a coffin more than a house. The loneliness took more space than any living body could. But on some days, days like these, it proved to be the cage he needed to put walls between himself and the other monsters disguised as humans.</p><p>The day had begun like any other work day that is with murder. He got a call at dawn from an unknown number informing him of the location of a body. The number might be unknown but the heavy voice was not unfamiliar. This was the third time the suspect has called regarding another murder and he cut the call as soon as Blaine tried to question back. Blaine closed his eyes till he got a call from the precinct regarding the same. </p><p>This body was also found in similar conditions to the first two. The victim had first been tortured and then buried alive. But the coffin was structured in such a way that oxygen would enter yet the killer didn’t make any provisions for food or water. It might seem kindness on the part of the killer but it was actually crueler. No oxygen meant death in about five minutes while without food or water, the dying man would have suffered for about three to four days. It was not very difficult to identify the body as the man’s disappearance had been a huge news in the crime branches.</p><p>Sandy Ryerson, a mob boss with crimes such as drug dealing, weapons distribution and forced prostitution on immigrants to his name (allegedly). He won’t be missed. But this set a pattern that the killer was targeting criminals. When the second body had been found, Blaine and his team had tried hard to find connections between the first two victims. But a creator of child pornography and a serial rapist didn’t seem to be running in the same circles. Blaine’s superiors had commended him on even finding out that the victims were criminals as their crimes had not surfaced before and both of them had lived without repercussions (well till they were tortured and buried alive). Ryerson was the first who was visibly known in the criminal circles. Blaine prayed that this case doesn’t become public. The public generally goes nuts about such cases.</p><p>“Hello Killer,” greeted the forensic, Sebastian Smythe. </p><p>“How many times have I told you not to call a cop a killer, especially at the scene of murder?” Blaine responded.</p><p>“As many times you have rejected me. Also you are not a killer, you are “The Killer,” Sebastian finished smugly.</p><p>Blaine shakes his head but soon Sebastian fills him on the details. The same as the last two. But this time they found the notes the killer had written to the victim which they had not found in the earlier victims. They warned Ryerson that the hand of justice will come knocking on his door and this time he will have to answer. Some notes also listed out his crimes, some which were new to the police. There were no indication of where these notes came from and the letters were cut out from newspapers.</p><p>So, Blaine and his team spent the entire day on following the clues which ended in dead ends. The more he did research on Ryerson, the more disgusted he got with the details of his crimes. Drug dealing he could understand but why do they all have to be pedophiles also. As Blaine tapped his fingers on his desk, an idea struck his head. Most serial killers had a personal vendetta against the first victim. William Schuester was a pedophile who made his main income creating child pornography. He did this by exploiting the kids he taught in the local school. The kids were not even aware of this as they were intoxicated while he filmed them. Blaine had done detailed research on the sick man and had tried to find out if he had personally offended the killer. Yet he did not come across anything other than traumatized kids and stricken parents who learned the truth too late. But what if the first victim was not the actual first victim. What if he had done this before but it was not connected to these murders due to different methods of homicide or location.</p><p>Blaine realized the fruitlessness of searching without knowing the method of murder so he tried looking for similar method but different location. He came across several results backing up till even the 1960s. But the most recent one seemed more likely as the one before that was five years ago. The report talked about a Mr. Dave Karofsky of Lima, Ohia. Taking the report, Blaine made his way quickly to his partner, Santana Lopez. </p><p>“It seems like a stretch honestly. But we have got nothing else to go with. Why don’t you waste your time with that while I waste my time on local vigilantes?” Santana said after Blaine explained his idea. So Blaine wasted his time on Karofsky. Karofsky barely had any criminal record if one overlooked several bar fights. </p><p>So defeated, stressed and still nauseated by Ryerson’s records, Blaine made his way home. What he didn’t expect was to have a chloroform covered cloth pushed to his nose while the attacker’s other arm held him close to the body behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Road So Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was not expecting better response to this fic compared to the PJ au one as this is too au and even moulds the characters to fit the piece. Also what do you think Kurt the serial killer would like his media name to be?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine remembered the first time he got the call from the elusive killer. It was two week after the first murder and Blaine was nowhere close to finding why a happily married, elementary school music teacher was murdered in such a brutal manner. All the parents had sung praises of the man and he seemed universally loved by the kids. The first suspect had been his wife, Emma Pillsbury but the woman was hysterical and seemed to be suffering from OCD. But she did confirm that her husband was getting strange notes and getting agitated by it about a week before the murder. He never told her what was written in all those notes and they never found the alleged notes. In the end, it seemed like this would be another of those unsolved murders. The only clue they had was a call made from a payphone in Bronx about the location of the body.</p><p>That night as Blaine tried to drown himself in alcohol, his phone rung and he answered slurringly, “’ello.”</p><p>“Am I speaking to Officer Anderson?” a heavy voice queried.</p><p>“Yes, this is him but he was hoping he would be off duty tonight.”</p><p>“I have some information regarding one William Schuester.” Blaine sat up, “What information?”</p><p>“No man is without skeletons in his closet.” And the call was cut.</p><p>The sane and right thing to do would be to report the call but drunk Blaine mused the words over. The idea he came up with seemed a bit too crazy but he gave it a try when on the pretext of going over the victim’s house again, Blaine did a thorough search of Schuester’s closet. He wouldn’t have ever predicted what he actually came across. In a deep groove was hidden a pen drive which when opened displayed several videos of child pornography. It had been a breakthrough at that time. Blaine knew he risked being cut from the case if he told them the truth of how he came across the information. So, he stayed quit. And when the killer called again that night (why, Blaine never asked), Blaine had something to ask, “This was why you sent the location, isn’t it? You could have easily let Schuester rot in his grave but you wanted his crimes to come to light.”</p><p>“How shrewd of you, Officer?” the man replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Do you picture yourself to be an angel doing God’s work? Or a superhero, avenging the wrongs in the world? Because let me tell you that killing a criminal, still adds one more criminal to the world, which is you.”</p><p>“Which online template did you steal that from, Officer? Let me be clear, I am not delusional enough to be a religious fanatic or obsessed with comics to make myself the protagonist. I know what I am doing and to me, it is necessary. I would rather have satisfaction than a clean conscious. Also what does it say of you that you haven’t reported me yet? Seeing things through my perspective?”</p><p>“I will never condone murder,” Blaine replied icily.</p><p>“You have never wanted a person to die?”</p><p>Blaine wanted to say no but then he remembered a dance and the fists that followed.</p><p>The killer took his silence as an answer and huffed, “I see. Not Officer Goody-Two-Shoes anymore, are we?”</p><p>“There is a big difference between thinking ill of someone and following through with it.”</p><p>“And that is the difference between you and me. You just think while I actually do.” The call disconnected.</p><p>Over the next few months, Blaine got constant phone calls from the killer, taunting him about his inferior worldview. Blaine took the bait and the discussion headed to heated debates about morality. It slowly progressed to wider topics and Blaine remembers one surreal debate on Katy Perry vs. Lady Gaga. It was like having an imaginary friend that you were not allowed to talk about to your parents for the fear of punishment. Blaine realized the wrongness about it long ago but he has never felt this close to anyone in his life before. Even with Santana, when she was not insulting him, they mostly just talk about whatever case they are on. Blaine has never opened up to a person like this before. Slowly the topics became personal and while Blaine spilled his heart, his killer remained silent (wait when did the killer become his killer?). He also went from being Officer to Anderson to Blaine. The killer informed him before calling the precinct about the second murder. This time also, he helped Blaine find evidence.</p><p>It was later that Blaine realized that he might have confessed a bit too much when he found out that his former bullies at the Sadie Hawkins Dance were found beaten up back in Westerville. Blaine yelled at his killer when he called, “What were you thinking? I never asked you to do that!”</p><p>“Slow down, Blaine. It’s not like I killed them. I just wanted to give them a taste of their own medicine.”</p><p>“So now you are a moral judge? You get to decide the punishment?”</p><p>“And you are happy sitting at your job, knowing they got away with it? Knowing several people get away with their crimes due to their own goddamn privilege and the power they have over other individuals?”</p><p>“What if you had gotten caught?”</p><p>This seemed to be the first time Blaine had silenced the killer. The call cut off abruptly (like it mostly did). Even Blaine sat in silence afterwards when he realized the depth of his attachment to the killer. So when after a week of silence, the third body was found, Blaine had decided by then that he was not going to let the killer corrupt him. This was why he was so desperate that he even decided to follow the lead of Dave Karofsky. That is until he was ambushed within his own house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where a lot of triggers come in. Please message me if you want a summary as I am bringing out Kurt's backstory here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Blaine woke up, it was dark. Then he realized it might not be dark, it might just be the cloth blocking his vision. His hands and legs were also tied to his four poster bed (he secretly cursed his boarding school upbringing which made him buy this damn bed). As he struggled to get out of his restrains, a very familiar voice rang out, “Oh good, you are awake.”</p><p>“Of course. Have you finally overturned your morally constructed ethics between good and evil and decided that alcoholic cops are as bad as pedophiles?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Blaine. I don’t hurt good men. I ruin them.”</p><p>“Well you have left me very vulnerable. So how are you going to ruin me? A gentleman would have brought me dinner first.”</p><p>There was a pregnant pause. Blaine felt he might have struck a nerve but it was not his fault that whatever drug the killer had put in his body has removed his filter.</p><p>The killer continued, ignoring Blaine’s comment, “Let us get to the point. Why have you been sniffing around Karofsky’s case?”</p><p>“It is called following a lead, my dear killer. Also can you tell me what to call you? I can’t keep calling you that. Makes me sound like Sebastian. Also it must be very rude to be called that, no matter how true it is. My mother trained me to be bette-” </p><p>“What do you think I should be called?” his killer interrupted. </p><p>“How about “the Revenger?”</p><p>“What?” his killer asked flabbergasted.</p><p>“I would have called you “the Avenger” but that is copyright violation. Or how about the Vengeanator?”</p><p>“I guess the Vengeanator would have to do. At least it is French.” His killer was smiling now. “I mean what more could we have expected from a person whose superhero personality is “Nightbird.”</p><p>Blaine’s eyes widened in horror, “You know about that? Also it was in high school!”</p><p>“I did have to exhaustively research about you before trusting you to the do the right thing.”</p><p>“So you have been stalking me?” Blaine asked with a smirk.</p><p>“It is called research!”</p><p>“You know what? I am going to call you Vengy. Vengeanator is such a mouthful. But I don’t think it is worse than-”</p><p>“Back to the topic, Birdboy. You are such a blabbermouth when you are out of your senses. Why Karofsky? Be to the point.”</p><p>“Well, most killers have a personal connection to their first kill. Schuester was a dead end. So I went with the assumption that he might not be the first. His murder also seemed very calculated and impassionate, unlike most first kills. So I decided to do a wider study while focusing on recent deaths. Honestly, Karofsky seemed like a dead end and I had given up on that lead. But thanks for confirming my suspicions. Now I will definitely look more into it,” Blaine finished with a smug smile.</p><p>“Brat!”</p><p>“Though how did you even come to know I was looking up Karofsky? I had only told Santana…”</p><p>“I have the hacked the police database,” Vengy said immediately. “I get updates on what cases the officers have recently looked into. Honestly, public systems are so pathetic.”</p><p>“Oh. But now let me reverse the question. Why Karofsky?”</p><p>He heard Vengy start to pace around. He seemed to deliberating on what to tell. Finally, he spoke, “I have told this to only one person before, only because I had to and I trusted them. I don’t know what it is about you that makes me so damn open about my thoughts.” Blaine wanted to say how he felt the same but held his thoughts to let Vengy finish. <br/>“For some unfathomable reason I trust you even though you are the police officer assigned to arrest me. But I guess I should tell you about Karofsky, just like I had to clue you on the dark past of all of my victims. For a fairly competent cop, you are pretty dense on how to discover the truth underneath.” Blaine wanted to point out that he discovered the link with Karofsky but again wisely kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“Karofsky was my high school bully. Bully actually doesn’t hold that much gravity for his actions,” Vengy started speaking with venom in his voice. “He was my jailer. I initially thought he was just homophobic and hated my guts for being so open about my sexuality. Around the end of my senior year, my father had a heart attack and was soon lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Fraying at my ends, I decided to seek answers in a whisky bottle at some random high school party. Bastard spiked my drink and took naked photos of me. Later, he threatened to publish them online if I did not do what he wanted. I barely had any friends and my father was just recovering. I couldn’t tell anyone. Also his father was the local sheriff. Thankfully the abuse only lasted a few months before I escaped to New York.”</p><p>“My ordeal had ended. But someone else’s had begun. Devoid of access to his usual toy, he prowled for others. What he found was a kid called Chandler Kiehl who was still in school. I did not come to know of this till I came across them during my first semester break back in Ohio. I could recognize myself in that kid- the dead eyes, the hopeless stoop, the makeup-covered bruises. And I knew that I couldn’t let this man continue on this path. It should have ended with me but I was too weak.”</p><p>“But I had grown stronger and I wanted him to suffer. I staked out his routine and planned my next move. Every night he went the nearby bar for a “drink with the boys” and came back to work out his frustrations on his partner, like the Lima loser he was. One night, I drugged him the way he drugged me, gave him a taste of his own medicine and pushed his barely conscious body into a hole before sealing it off. He probably died soon and I perfected the technique on how to put people underground but leave the airways intact enough for them to suffer some more. People like him deserve that for all the pain and misery they have put in the world. And once you start avenging, you cannot stop. There always another bastard on the loose.”</p><p>Blaine did not know how to reply to the story. He did not know how to reach out to the broken boy who has built a spiked armour. With a sigh he said, “Can you not kill them so brutally?” </p><p>“What?” Vengy replied, not expecting what Blaine just said. He probably expected Blaine to go all morally upright about forgiveness and letting go. </p><p>“I said can you not kill them so brutally? Murder itself is such a gruesome action which no one deserves. On top of that, you kill them so brutally, prolonging it. And not only that, you torture them!”</p><p>“I make them apologise. I have different, effective methods to get them to realise the folly of their ways.”</p><p>“I don’t like seeing the bodies afterwards. It makes me nauseous.”</p><p>The killer stayed silent for a bit and then said, “Okay, I’ll look into it.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“That is it? No feel good quotes for you to feel superior?”</p><p>“Look, I am not superior to you. I wish you did not have to go through all that abuse. I wish men like Karofsky didn’t exist. I wish you were able to reach out to someone who cared about you and were not so alone. I wish that you would not feel the need to kill all these people. But I wish for a lot of things that have never been and never will be possible. Look, I know the justice system is flawed. I have first-hand account of that experience. But when we start to follow substantive rather than procedural justice, we take justice into our hands rather than be the vessel through which it can flow. I don’t think humans should have that much power. All I can offer is myself so that you don’t feel so alone but I won’t be fine with you killing other people.”</p><p>“I see. Interesting take. Now that I have spilled out my guts to you, are you going to look for me and arrest me?” </p><p>“I should, shouldn’t I? And if I were to, will you kill me?”</p><p>“I should, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Blaine laughed humourlessly, “We should a lot of things but here we are.”</p><p>“And this is where I leave you. Let us hope it doesn’t come to something drastic and we keep playing our game of reluctant hide and seek.”</p><p>“Get me out of the ropes then.”</p><p>“Oh I will,” the voice came close as chloroform wafted into Blaine’s nostrils. “Goodbye Blaine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know. What the hell is Vengy. I couldn't come up with anything better but don't worry, it won't be official. But please give me ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it is inspired by Charles' Killer but I put my own twist to the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine wakes up surprisingly unharmed. He assumed that he would be killed for having been witness to such vulnerability and information from his kille- Vengy (Blaine cannot believe he is going to call him that but he needs some distance). He can find out who this person is with a simple computer search on his computer. He could but did he really want to?</p><p>“Dear God, he is playing with my head,” Blaine mumbled to himself. </p><p>Hoping that coffee would give him some answers just by clearing his head, he headed off to “The Bean,” a small secluded coffeehouse near his precinct. As he smiled at the aroma wafting out by opening their door, his eyes feel on some familiar figures.</p><p>“Santana! Look like you had the same idea as me.”</p><p>“Well, I do need my caffeine fix if I need to stand you and Sylvester every day.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Blaine greeted the other person- Santana’s friend, Kurt- at the table. He had met Kurt earlier at a party at Santana’s house. No matter how much she grumbled about hating the people she worked with, Santana always had a soft spot for Blaine. Which was evident in the way she very unsubtly tried to set him up with Kurt. Blaine did admit to himself that he felt something for the other man but at that time, he had just started getting serious with his then boyfriend, Jeremiah. Well that wasn’t the case anymore and he did need some form of distraction. He was getting too attached to his case.</p><p>“Hey Kurt, fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>Kurt blushed and said, “Well, Santana told me that if I accompanied her grumbling ass to get coffee, I would be rewarded with the sight of hot officers. Have to say, I have not been disappointed.” </p><p>It was Blaine’s turn to blush and mumble about getting his coffee. By the time he overcame the morning rush and headed back, Santana and Kurt were getting up and about to leave. Knowing that he might not get such a good chance again, especially when he needed it, Blaine turned to Kurt, “Hey, looks like we might not have time to catch up but how about you and I get dinner tonight at this new Italian place they have opened up at 8th, near the Village?”</p><p>Kurt looked startled a bit but quickly recovered and glanced at Santana. They seemed to be having a silent conversation while Blaine sweated. Finally, after what seemed like a million years to Blaine, Kurt looked back at Blaine and said in a higher voice than usual, “Like a date?”</p><p>“Whatever you want it to be.”</p><p>Kurt smiled, “I would like it to be a date.”</p><p>“A date it is,” Blaine smiled back. </p><p>“If it is a date, you would need my phone number to message me the details,” Kurt quirked his eyebrow.</p><p>“Right,” Blaine gave his phone to Kurt, who after typing his number gave Blaine a wink and left.</p><p>Santana snorted and made rude jokes all the way to the precinct. Blaine humoured her just because of his good mood which might not have been the result of coffee entirely. </p><p>His good mood vanished when he sat in front of his computer and realized that he had to make a decision. To delay that, Blaine called up Artie Abrams, the tech support to do the only thing he wasn’t confused about after the talk with his ki- Vengy, “Hey Abrams, will it be possible to put extra protection on police databank?”</p><p>“What you on about? They are in the safest hand possible-mine,” Abrams replied indigently. </p><p>“Well, I have been led to believe that there might have been data breaches.”</p><p>“Unless these breaches are by a futuristic robot, you data is safe.” Then the line went dead. </p><p>Confused Blaine put down the phone. It seemed like to him that “computer genius” needed to be added to the growing list of description for his- for Vengy. While Blaine contemplated about what to do about the decision he needed to come to, the choice was taken out of his hands when his boss, Sylvester walked in.</p><p>Captain Sue Sylvester was considered one of the finest of New York’s finest. Ruthlessly, she had climbed to the top in a male dominated world. Blaine would have admired her greatly if he wasn’t the prime target for her constant insults and antics. Rumour was that she was the next shoe in for the Police Commissioner. Blaine both loved and hated that. On one hand, he will get rid of her but on the other, the entire New York City will be subject to her whims. She was unpredictable like the time she thought Blaine should be the one to infiltrate a prostitute ring that targeted underage girls. It somehow worked out anyway. Currently she was staring down at Blaine thunderously, “Mophead, is there any progress on the serial killer of killers?”</p><p>“No ma’am, all we are coming up with is dead ends.”</p><p>“Useless this entire precinct is. I don’t know why they pay you to sit on your asses. The media has already got wind of the case and is very pleased to get flesh for their hatemongering ways. On that topic, we probably need to come up with a name for the perp before the media comes up with an outlandish one.”</p><p>“How about Venginator?” Blaine voiced out.</p><p>“Seriously, you want him to sound like a cartoon villain?” Sylvester eyed him suspiciously. "Whatever, at least people will be too busy laughing at his name to be scared." </p><p>“So I guess the Karofsky angle lead nowhere?” Santana asked from her adjoining desk after Sylvester left. </p><p>“Yeah, as I said, dead end.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>